The News
by grxngerlibrary
Summary: Cinder has some very important news to break to Kai, but not knowing how he will react, she is anxious and afraid. She manages to tell him... What is his reaction? What's the big news?


April 9, 2017

The News

a lunar chronicles fan fiction

Cinder raced through the halls of Artemisia Palace, various guards and other workers jumped out of the way as the lunar queen ran past them. Alerts crowded her vision warning her of the adrenaline coursing through her veins and her cooling system was working hard to keep her body temperature steady. She had to find Iko as soon as possible, this important news couldn't wait. Suddenly, Cinder collided with a palace guard, it took only a moment for Cinder to recognize the handsome guard as Kinney.

"Your Majesty!" Kinney gasped, hastily bowing. "Is everything alright? Are you in need of assistance?"

"Have you seen Iko? It's really important." Cinder panted, looking around desperately for any signs of Iko's blue braids or olive skin.

"She's currently in a meeting with the palace's seamstresses, I believe it was about a gown she wanted made." Kinney said. "Would you like me to escort you to her, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, please," Cinder replied gratefully.

Kinney led Cinder into a small, but still regal, meeting room down the hall from the servant quarters. Upon noticing the lunar queen entering the room, the seamstresses jumped up from their seats and curtsied. Iko, taking in the panicked look on Cinder's face, ran over to her.

"Cinder, what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?" Iko questioned while looking Cinder over, presumably for any injuries.

"I have important news and I need to speak with you in private, immediately." Cinder said.

Once Iko and Cinder were alone in the throne room, Cinder began to pace back and forth nervously. She fidgeted with her hands as she debated the best way to break the news to Iko. Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer and, seemingly of their own accord, her lips voiced the big news out loud for the first time.

"I'm pregnant." Cinder practically whispered.

Iko let out a convincingly humanlike squeal before clamping her hands over her mouth. Cinder watched Iko processing the news intently, hoping she would say something, but she just stood there in shock. After what seemed like hours of Iko just staring at her with wide eyes, she threw her arms around Cinder and squeezed her into a tight hug. Cinder felt her body relax into the embrace and she took a deep breath, relieved to have her best friend here with her on Luna.

"Cinder, I'm so happy for you. You're going to be a wonderful mother, and I'm going to be an aunt!" Iko cried, releasing Cinder. "Stars, have you told Kai yet?"

"No." Cinder muttered.

"We need to get you a ship to Earth immediately." Iko cried. "Kinney!"

"Iko, I-I don't know if I can do this. What if… What if…" Cinder stammered, imagining all the worst case scenarios, her breath quickening.

"Cinder. Look at me." Iko ordered, snapping Cinder's thoughts back to the present. "You're the Queen of Luna, you're the lost princess, you're Linh Cinder. If Queen Levana couldn't stop you, nothing can. I believe in you. And this is Kai we're talking about."

 _Kai._

Kind, loving, and warmhearted Kai. Kai, who comforts Cinder in the middle of the night when she has nightmares. Kai, who takes care of Cinder when she's sick, waiting on her hand and foot. Kai, who looks at Cinder like she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, even when she's in her pyjamas and has bedhead. Kai, who's hand fits in Cinder's like its meant just for her. Kai, who makes Cinder feel at home just by being held in his arms.

Cinder jolted with nerves as she looked out of the window of the ship and saw Earth approaching, quicker than she'd prefer. Kai had been alerted that Cinder would be visiting Earth immediately with urgent news, but hadn't been given any further details. Cinder could imagine that he was probably almost as nervous as she was. Cinder took deep breaths and closed her eyes, listening to the almost non-existent hum of the engines. Everything was going to be alright, and she just needed to stay calm.

Kai was waiting at the landing platform when they landed and Cinder watched as he anxiously ran his hands through his hair. She sighed, Kai was never agitated, so seeing him like this made her heart skip a beat. The moment Cinder stepped off the ship and saw Kai's face right in front of her, she threw herself into his arms. She was home. The warmth of his body against hers made her smile in spite of her worry. He held her like she could float away at any moment, though she dreaded the moment when she would have to leave him again. Cinder tried to take in everything about him, she breathed in the all-familiar mixed-scent of cologne and soap and felt the softness of his silk dress shirt. Only after they had broken apart, Cinder noticed all the other people standing on the landing platform watching them embrace. She recognized some familiar faces such as Konn Torin and Kai's android, Nainsi, but there were also many other poised individuals she didn't know. Kai's ears had turned pink and Cinder was glad she couldn't blush as he led her through the crowd to his private quarters.

Once they were alone sitting side-by-side on Kai's bed, Kai turned to her, his warm copper brown eyes laced with worry.

"Is everything okay? What's so urgent? I was so worried about you." He spoke gently, as he tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"I'm okay. I-I-I…" Cinder stammered avoiding his gaze.

"Cinder." Kai said, and their eyes met. "I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed, the knot in her stomach loosening slightly.

Cinder wound her arms around her stomach and looked up at Kai who was watching her and waiting patiently.

"I'm pregnant."

Cinder heard him gasp and saw his eyes light up. Kai's lips broke into a huge smile and he took her hands in his excitedly.

"Stars, we're gonna be parents." he muttered, his eyes on their intertwined fingers.

Suddenly, their eyes met and their lips smashed together. Cinder's hands found their way around his neck and Kai held onto her waist. Their happiness radiated throughout the room and soon they found themselves cuddling, both beaming with the excitement of being a family. All of their concerns melted away as they laughed between kisses, images of them together with an adorable baby of their own dancing through their heads. Everything was alright, better than alright, because they had each other, and a new addition on the way.


End file.
